


The Dudes with the Dickbutt Tattoo

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I don't understand memes, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dickbutt, memes?, pidge interferes, pining for unknown person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Soulmate marks....as Dickbutt?  Pidge interferes to bring two fools together.





	The Dudes with the Dickbutt Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Anon ask: Okay so what about latte soulmate au where they have some dead meme like dickbutt as their soulmate tattoo and pidge figures it out and helps hook them up

The start of the summer heat had pushed Pidge to the edge.  Why she agreed to come to the public pool with Lance was beyond her but still she came.

Maybe it was because she hadn’t seen Lance since he went off to college.  She was still going off next year to join him and Hunk, but she still felt the sting of being left behind.  Maybe it was because the chance of getting out of the house made her heart leap.

Who knew though.  Lance paid for them at the gate and walked in, chattering about some class he was going to repeat next year.  They found some chairs under an umbrella-Lance boasting about it being the last one available and started stripping down to their swimsuits.

“I can’t wait to get in the pool!”  Lance said as he took off his shirt.  He turned to face away from Pidge to put it down in his pool bag when she saw it.

“Lance?  When did you get a tramp stamp?”

Lance craned his neck to try to look.  “Oh, that?” He laughed uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck.  “I got my soulmark while I was away! I didn’t think it’d be the dickbutt meme though right above my ass.”

Pidge stared at Lance.  She had seen the mark before, has seen it since the beginning of the year, in fact.  Every time her brother came home for a visit, she saw the same stupid mark on his ankle.

“Well, maybe someone will think it was a drunk tattoo or something.  No one gets their soulmate marks as late as me, so I don’t really have a lot of home, you know?”

“Bullshit,” Pidge spat.  “I think it’s only a matter of time before you two meet.”

She was already fed up with Matt’s lamenting whenever he was home, she wasn’t going to let Lance do the same.

“I guess.  Hey, how about we keep this fun and just enjoy our day at the pool?”

“You go on ahead, I have to put on my sunscreen.”

Lance pointed finger guns at Pidge, winked, and bounded away for the high diving board.  He was a doofus, but so was her brother. They were perfect for each other.

The day ended hours later, Pidge’s skin tinged pink and Lance tanner than ever.

“God I didn’t the sun would get this hot today.” Pidge griped, wiping the sweat and pool water off of her as they walked to Lance’s car.

“It was great, though.  Thanks for agreeing to come with me.”

“Not a problem.  Hey, you should come to dinner!  I’m sure Mom and Dad would love to hear how it’s going down at the Garrison.”

Lance huffed a laugh, pulling the towel off his head.  “Yeah. They’d be  _ so proud _ to hear that I failed my math class,  _ knowing _ that I’m going for an Aerospace Engineering degree.”

“But my dad would help you any way he could, especially if he heard which teacher you had.”

Lance stopped.  “Huh. Yeah, maybe.”  He pulled out his keys and unlocked the car.  “Yeah. Sounds great. Ask them when a good day would be?  I can’t do it today, Mamá is making paella tonight.”

Pidge nodded, texting away as she climbed into the car.  Her plan already put into place.

The following weekend would be a feat of magic, if Pidge had her way.  Lance and Matt would finally meet and they’d hit it off like bacon and eggs.  Okay, bad metaphor but that can’t be held against Pidge. She’s excited!!

Lance arrived at 5 pm sharp, wearing a blue button up shirt and slim fit jeans.  He always did this, since Lance lived for impressing people. Except for his friends.  Pidge had never seen him more relaxed than around his friends.

Pidge ushered him in.  “I can’t believe how great this is!  You’ll finally meet Matt! I’ve only been trying to get you guys to meet for six years.”

“I was starting to think you were lying about having a brother, Pidgeon,” he said, shoving her shoulder.

“As if I’d lie about someone as annoying as him,” she said shoving him back.  “Anyways, Mom and Dad are in the family room. Dinner’s pretty much ready, we’re just waiting on Matt to get off of his game.”

Pidge led the way through the house to the family room.  She hugged her parents and settled down on the sofa as she watched Lance shake their hands nervously.

“So, Katie tells me you’re in Aerospace Engineering?” asked Pidge’s dad.  Of course, he couldn’t wait until dinner to start talking.

“Oh yeah,” he said, settling into the couch next to Pidge.  “I’m probably going to graduate late, though, since I’m going to have to repeat Calculus.”

“Calculus?  Who did you have?”

“Iverson?”

“Iverson’s a cocksucker!” called a voice from down the hall.

Lance burst out laughing as Mrs. Holt scolded the voice about his language.  Pidge turned to watch her brother saunter into the family room.

“No, Mom, he really is.  Ask Dad!”

Mr. Holt hung his head.  “He really is, dear.” Mrs. Holt gasped in shock.  “Do you have your stuff from class? I’ll take a look to see if he graded you unfairly.”

“I’ll look to see if I kept any of the tests.  I’m just being careful and not registering for any of his classes anymore.”

“Ah.  Wise move until you get further into your degree.  He doesn’t really treat freshmen fairly.”

“Sorry to interrupt this bonding moment,” Matt definitely interrupted.  “But I heard dinner’s ready.”

Mrs. Holt nodded.  “It’s all set up. You’re still good with my lasagna, right Lance?”

“Of course Mrs. H!  Your lasagna’s one of my favorite meals!” Lance got up rubbing his stomach, and walked towards the dining room.  Pidge bolted from the couch, intending on beating Lance to the room. She was going to force Lance and Matt to sit next to each other if she could help it.

Skidding into the dining room, she saw the 5 chairs set at the rectangular table, one chair on each side except for one, which had two.  She knew the two on the ends were “reserved” for her parents, so she swooped to the single seat between them leaving the other two chairs to Lance and Matt.  The others walked in and took their seats, Lance and Matt raising an eyebrow at Pidge.

They each served themselves and chatted more about Lance’s schooling.  Matt offered to help out if he needed any-especially now that he was retaking Calculus.  Conversation moved smoothly from one topic to another, Lance gesturing wildly whenever he was being focused on.

Pidge smiled.  The more he gestured, the more his shirt got pulled up and out of his pants.  She watched as Matt checked Lance out discreetly, leaning back to look at his back.  Matt’s eyes widened as he focused on his lower back.

He looked up at Pidge who was smirking across the table.  Her plan was working.

Matt looked back at Lance’s back, reaching down and pulling his shirt up more.

“HEY-WAIT! WHAT? I-MATT!!”

“How long have you had that mark?!” Matt practically screamed.  Everyone at the table stilled.

Lance looked down and blushed.  “I, I got it sometime in January.  I know, it’s a dead meme, but still.  It’s… It’s not what it looks like.”

“It looks like a bad tramp stamp.”

“It’s not a tattoo,” he said quietly.  “It’s my soulmark.”

Mrs. Holt dropped her fork.

Matt shifted Lance to face him, then pulled his leg up.  “I can’t fucking believe it.”

He rolled his sock down to reveal his own soulmark.  Lance looked from Matt’s ankle to his eyes and back, his eyes watering.

“What took us so long!!”

“We always seem to miss each other!”

“It’s mostly Matt’s fault,” Pidge butted in, forcing the pair in front of them to look at her.  “Each time I had you over he had some shit that he had to do at school or something.”

Lance looked up at Matt.  “I guess we’re soulmates?”

“I guess so.  So, how about a date next weekend?”

“Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/PunkInGlitter/)   
>  [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PunkInPinkGlitter)


End file.
